Fairy Tail Halloween Throwdown
by charleighlol
Summary: Lucy decides to throw a Halloween party for the guild for a chance to let loose, dance, throw down some drinks, bond and just have a fun time with all of her comrades. Everyone makes the drinking into a contest and then a confession from our favorite pink haired Dragon Slayer comes out. This is my first fanfiction so enjoy!


**It was the beginning of a new day as Lucy rolled out of bed, and sat in her desk while putting pen to paper. In her journal she slowly wrote,**

_**"Well today is the day of my favorite time of the year, Halloween. I am hosting an awesome costume party for the guild tonight. I can't wait to see every one all dressed up. Come to think of it, I haven't even decided on what to wear because I've been so busy putting it all together. I guess I should go shopping."**_

***Lucy lays the pen down and walks into the bathroom to get ready. About 20 minutes later she grabs her keys and hastily walks out the door to retrieve her supplies.***

**Lucy: Blu, I really like this one. What do you think?**

**Blu: Bluuu-Blu**

**Lucy: *giggles* I knew you'd like it. Let's get to the guild now.**

***After walking 15 minutes to the guild and opens the door***

**Lucy: Hey everyone!**

**Group: Hey Miss Lucy! Good Afternoon!**

**Mira: I'm excited for the halloween party tonight, it's been a while since we've had a party.**

**Lucy: I thought it would be good to take a break and to just enjoy ourselves.**

**Mira: I agree, Lu-chan.**

***Natsu and Happy open the door and walk in***

**Natsu: Lucy!**

**Lucy: Oh hey Natsu and Happy**

**Natsu: Where did you want me to hang these decorations?**

**Lucy: I was thinking in here since it's the biggest spot in the guild, not to mention the bar and tables are in here too.**

**Natsu: Oh right *chuckles* I should of guessed that. And also, guess what I'm dressing up as?**

**Lucy: Let me guess...a dragon.**

**Natsu: HOW DID YOU KNOW? Did Happy tell you?**

**Lucy: Noooo...not at all! It was just a good guess. *scratching head and laughing***

**Group: We'll go get ready and leave you guys alone to set up, see you all later!**

**Natsu: Allright well let's get started on this decorating.**

**Cana: I got the booze.**

**Natsu&Lucy: Awesome!**

***Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Cana and Mira all set up the decorations, lights and decals. They went and changed into costume. About that time it was sunset and everyone started to arrive.***

**Lucy's thoughts: *looking around the room in complete awe* " _Wow, everyone looks amazing! I didn't think that they would all actually get so dressed up._"**

**Natsu: Lucy, you look really cool as a samurai. You're almost intimidating.**

**Lucy: And you look actually resemble Igneel now.**

**Gray: Hey guys.**

***Natsu and Lucy turned to see Gray and were dumbfounded to see him dressed with a pink wig and flames painted on his skin***

**Natsu: WHAT. You look nothing like me you asshole, wanna go?**

**Gray: I'll take you on any day. Natsu vs Natsu sounds pretty interesting. *trolling Natsu***

**Lucy: Calm down you two, I'll go get us all some drinks from the bar. What would you guys like?**

**Natsu: Something firery!**

**Gray: I'll take something stronger than his!**

**Natsu: Bring me four!**

**Gray: Bring me six of the strongest!**

**Lucy: *laughs* Okay we'll see about this.**

**Erza: I see those two are trying to have another drinking contest. I bet I'll out drink the both of them!**

***Erza stands on a table and yells out "Halloween drinking contest!"***

**Lucy: Oh what the hell, I might as well let loose for once.**

**Gajeel: Gehee, you're going down brats.**

**Elfman: Now this is manly!**

***One shot, two shots, three shots, four shots, five shots later***

**Wendy: Carle, should I help them?**

**Carle: No Wendy, this is just another contest. Let's be the judges.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Lucy: I re-eeally love when we all get together!**

**Mira: Nothing is better than bonding with friends.**

***The group agrees***

**Cana: Somone put on some tunes and let's dance the night away!**

***Wendy turns on music loudly. Six shot, seven shots!***

***Everyone was bonding, dancing, drinking and talking.***

**Natsu: Lucy, would you like to dance with me? I swear I won't get sick this time.**

**Lucy: *blushes* Sure Natsu, that sounds fun.**

***Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and walks her out to dance. He pulls her in closer, then far apart, he pulls her in then dips her***

**Juvia: Juvia wants to enter this drinking contest.**

**Gray and Gajeel: Come on and join us! Though we know you can't win.**

**Juvia: *Throws one back, then two, three, four***

**Gray: *his mouth and eyes wide open* "You might want to slow down Juvia.**

**Juvia: Juvia will not lose. *five, six, seven***

**Levy: Wow, Juvia sure can drink. Probably more than Cana!**

**Cana: Not even! *Throws one back, two, three."**

**Erza: I'm not done yet!**

**Natsu's thoughts: _Lucy looks beautiful tonight. She's always so damn beautiful_. *staring at Lucy"**

**Lucy: Is something wrong Natsu?**

**Natsu: No, nothing at all could ever be wrong when I'm with you.**

**Lucy: *blushes* Natsu..**

**Natsu: This is a great Halloween party and it's all thanks to you.**

**Mira: It looks like Natsu and Lucy are having a good time.**

**Levy: Those two are so lovely together.**

***Natsu and Lucy walk back over to the group to start drinking again***

**Lucy: Is Juvia okay?**

***Juvia leeched onto grays arm***

**Juvia: GRAY-SAMA! 3**

**Gray: She's always like this, sober or drunk as hell.**

**Mira: Oh look! Master and Laxus made it! Join us over here!**

***Shot after shot after shot***

**Natsu: Lucy, come with me.**

**Lucy: *following Natsu* where are we going?**

***They walk outside to a bench beside a huge tree***

**Natsu: Here we are.**

**Lucy: Natsu I didn't know you could dance so well, it must be the alcohol.**

***Natsu burps***

**Natsu: *chuckles* Lucy, you're so beautiful and so unique in your own way. I want you right by my side like you've always been. I enjoy being around you and..**

***Natsu pulls Lucy tightly against him and gently kisses her soft lips***

**Lucy: *blushes* Natsu, I'll never leave you.**

**Natsu: And I'll never leave you either. I'm so glad I got to tell you this.**

**Lucy: I'm glad you finally confessed, I thought I would have to do it first!**

***Natsu laughs and grabs her hand as they walk back and join the party***

**Romeo: Where did you and sister Lucy go?**

**Happy: They're in love!**

**Erza: *laughing* Come on guys, join us again!**

**Gray: You two are slacking**

**Wendy: I don't know how but Juvia is still in the lead.**

**Natsu: Well that's about to change. Are you ready to kick some ass, Lucy?**

**Lucy: *nods and smiles while taking a shot* Now I'm all fired up!**

***Natsu smiles and grabs Lucy's hand and says "I am too" as the guild continues the contest and celebrates this wicked and wild holiday***


End file.
